dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Swanson
Mary Margaret Swanson was a rich woman from Aspen. She is the tritagonist of the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber. She was played by actress Lauren Holly in the film. Physical Appearance Mary is beautiful, attractive caucasian woman. She has bob-length red hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt and pantyhose and black high-heels. History At some unknown point, Mary's husband Bobby, was kidnapped & held for ransom. In 1994, Mary followed the kidnappers orders & left a briefcase full of cash at an airport in Rhode Island before flying back to Aspen. However, Lloyd Christmas, who had fallen in love with her, got his hands on the briefcase and tried to return it to her. Later, Lloyd and Harry Dunne arrived in Aspen, with the briefcase, but they spend all the money. The kidnapper discovered the briefcase was empty, but then were apprehended by Harry and a group of FBI agents & Mary was reunited with her husband. In Lloyd's Dream Mary appeared in Lloyd's dream. In the dream Lloyd redelivered the briefcase to Mary, who embraced him. Mary was then sat with a group of people who all laughed at Lloyd’s jokes. Lloyd took Mary to a restaurant & when she was sexually harassed by a waiter, Lloyd attacked the offender knocking him & several others cold, & even ripping out the chef’s heart. He & Mary were seen kissing & Mary even stripped to nothing, but the dream ended there. Dumb and Dumber To She was mentioned in Dumb and Dumber To at the beginning, by Harry. Lloyd had spent 20 years pretending to be handicapped due to being traumatized about not getting married to Mary. This was all just to pull a prank on his best friend. Appearances * Dumb and Dumber * Dumb and Dumber To (mentioned) Gallery marys 1st a.jpg|Mary's 1st appearance mary surprised.jpg|Mary confused at why the kidnappers didn't get the money that she left in the briefcase mary and lloyd.jpg|Lloyd and Mary hugging in Lloyd's daydream mary in lloyd's dream.png D and d.jpg mary.jpg mary.png|Mary looking for Harry mary after watching the news.jpg|Mary after learning what happened to Billy la dn m.jpg|Lloyd and Mary Mon.jpg Ious.jpg d.jpg Mary QR Code Contents.jpg|Mary QR Code Contents Mary Margaret Swanson Mii Tomodachi Life QR.jpg|Mary Margaret Swanson Mii Tomodachi Life QR Mii Tomodachi Life QR Mary Margaret Swanson.jpg|Mii Tomodachi Life QR Mary Margaret Swanson Mary Margaret Swanson Tomodachi QR.jpg|Mary Margaret Swanson Tomodachi QR Tomodachi QR Mary Margaret Swanson.jpg|Tomodachi QR Mary Margaret Swanson Trivia * Lauren Holly who is the actress that plays as Mary in Dumb and Dumber was previously married to Jim Carrey from 1996 to 1997, and whose character Lloyd was madly in love with in the movie. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Content Category:Aspen residents Category:Americans Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Rich people Category:Daughters Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Workers Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Swanson Family Category:Female characters Category:Lloyd Christmas content Category:Mary Swanson content